


染殡香 特别篇4

by abc305614



Category: 2 - Fandom, 233333
Genre: Other, 旭微
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Relationships: 子父 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	染殡香 特别篇4

“我的好父帝，我真的馋得很...”

旭凤薄唇细细密密地吻着太微锁骨，大手猴急地探进太微里衣里作乱，下身支起的一顶小帐篷尤为显眼。

“你别碰我...”

太微颦起秀眉，红唇张合间喘得有些急促，双手抗拒地推着仿若发情的旭凤。

“求求你了，我的好父帝...”

旭凤犬齿正想在美人瘦削分明的锁骨上留下自己的印记，却被措不及防的一声通报打断了。

“尊上，锦觅娘娘说她有要事，请尊上前去留梓宫一叙...”

被人打断了好事，旭凤不悦地皱眉，语气不由地带上了几分怒意：“什么要事！本座不去！”

“可是，锦觅娘娘说了，尊上要是不去，会后悔的...”

听到这句话，旭凤微微敛眸，心中对锦觅越发不满起来，但是，这去还是要去的，正好和锦觅摊牌，早点打发走为好。

“你先回去，本尊待会就去...”

“是，尊上。”

旭凤大手钳住美人的下巴，强迫美人抬起头来，那双水光潋滟的美目看得旭凤心头升起一股凌虐欲。

旭凤薄唇强势地印上了太微的红唇，大舌撬开紧咬的贝齿，擒住香软的小舌，攻城略地。

太微被亲得喘不过气起来，脸上泛起一层醉人的酡红。

“唔...”

不知纠缠了多久，旭凤方才满意，两唇牵出道道晶莹的银丝，旭凤尖利的犬齿在太微水润的唇瓣上轻咬了一下。

“你是狗吗...这么喜欢咬人...”

太微声音软糯，就算是埋汰人的话也让旭凤听着觉得悦耳。

旭凤指腹摩挲着美人明艳的芙蓉面，不由深吸一口气，平复自己下身的欲望。

“乖乖等我回来把你吃干抹净...”

太微没好气地瞪了一眼旭凤。

“快点给我滚！”

锦觅姣好的面庞恨意地扭曲，拿着瓷瓶的手激动地忍不住颤抖起来，白色的药粉扬撒着，落入菜汤中。

“你个负心汉...”  
“我让你和他夜夜笙歌！这就是你背叛我的下场！”

白皙的葱根捏着银筷，搅拌着看起来很是可口的菜汤，扰乱了平静的水面，激起了千层浪花。

“锦觅娘娘，尊上来了。”

听到侍女通报，锦觅连忙收起脸上狠毒的表情，笑得温柔小意，放下筷子，上前去迎旭凤。

旭凤挥开了锦觅的手，在主位上坐了下来，懒得和锦觅多说什么，便开门见山道：“你找本尊何事，快说吧，本尊还有要事处理...”

锦觅被旭凤拒绝了，倒也不敢显露出自己的不满来，也坐了下来。

“臣妾这次请尊上过来是为了吃顿散伙饭，臣妾自知已经不得尊上喜爱了，留在这里也是碍尊上的眼...”

旭凤听着，心中虽然有一丝疑惑但还是被压了下去，毕竟锦觅自己想走了，那自己也不必费这心思打发人走了，倒也是乐见其成的。

“你能想通了，那是最好...”

锦觅笑了笑，为旭凤夹了一筷子菜。

“尊上尝尝...”

旭凤点头，不疑有他，夹起菜碟子里的菜送入口中。

锦觅笑得越发温柔，又为旭凤盛了一碗菜汤。

吃吧吃吧，多吃些，你这没有良心的负心汉，我倒要看看，你以后还怎么和你那好父帝颠鸾倒凤！

这一顿散伙饭吃下来，旭凤心情倒也不错，看着倚在榻上销魂蚀骨的美人，他不由伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的唇。

“父帝...”

话音刚落，旭凤便急不可耐地扑了上去。

被人扑到，太微痛得不由皱眉，双手抗拒地推着旭凤的胸膛，衣服在挣扎时滑落了大半，露出了白皙圆润的香肩。

旭凤大手探进太微下摆，扯下了太微的亵裤，手指轻车熟路地伸进了那处湿润高热的销魂窟。

“唔嗯...”

太微贝齿轻咬殷红的唇瓣，喉咙里不住发出一声甜腻的呻吟来。

听到这一声娇呻，旭凤却反常地皱起了眉头，棕黑的眸子里既有怒气又有慌张，手指连忙从太微身体里抽离，扯下了自己的亵裤。

旭凤大手覆上自己下身，可是不管怎么套弄，小旭凤就是硬不起来，软趴趴地在旭凤手里躺着。

“妈的，怎么回事...”

旭凤咬牙切齿道，声音都淬上了几分阴毒。

旭凤声音虽轻，但太微听了个真切，再加上旭凤迟迟未进来，太微心里也猜到了个七七八八，不由地冷笑出声。

旭凤慌了，抬头一看发现太微在冷笑，那笑里甚至还带着几分幸灾乐祸。他的脸堪称铁青，眸中风暴席卷、风雨欲来。

妈的！

旭凤沾着爱液的大手暴起青筋，抬起，毫不犹豫地伸向太微脆弱的脖颈。

出于自保的本能，太微反射性抓住了旭凤的手腕，羊脂白玉的身体颤抖着，布满欲痕的胸膛剧烈起伏，一双桃花眼凛冽又柔弱地望进旭凤的眸中，看起来坚强又惹人怜惜。

旭凤喘着粗气，渐渐松了手劲，然而心头和身上的火气无处发泄，几乎要破体而出，将旭凤烧个干净。

“妈的，臭biaozi！”

旭凤起身，理了理衣服，便怒冲冲地摔门而出。

他要找那个朝三暮四的biaozi算账！

看着旭凤离去，太微方才劫后余生般地喘了口气，彻底软了身子，瘫倒在床上，心中骂道：

活该...

锦觅到底还是动作不够快，旭凤循着锦觅的气味轻而易举地找到了她。

看着面前杀气蒸腾的旭凤，锦觅心里不由发怵，害怕地往后退了几步。

“交出解药，本尊还能念在往日的情分上，放过你...”

锦觅挺直了腰板，难得硬气道：“这药没有解药！”

旭凤棕黑的眸子中开出一朵火莲，后槽牙上下摩擦，发出渗人的声响：“你这贱人！”

那只大手毫不留情地扇了过去，锦觅狼狈地跌倒在地，扬起了尘土，那只满是冷汗的手捂住火辣辣的一边脸颊。

旭凤蹲下身，掐住了锦觅的脸，指甲戳进了那张明艳的脸中，渗出了血丝。

“本尊再问你一遍！到底有没有解药！”

锦觅亦是双目猩红，满是恨意：“我说了，没有！”

旭凤怒极反笑，手中渐渐汇出一团纯红的火系灵力，霸道的灵力如小蛇一般钻进了锦觅的五脏六腑中。

锦觅本体是一朵六瓣霜花，此时灵火噬体，自然不好受，不由痛苦地尖叫起来，满头大汗。

旭凤嫌恶地甩开了锦觅的脸，站起身来，居高临下，道：“既然你这么嘴硬...那就去魔窟里和穗禾作伴吧...”

旭凤烦躁地转身离开，锦觅的惨叫时不时从后面传来。

妈的!

end


End file.
